warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiss
This is a collection of songfics by Rainy. Note: If anyone has name suggestions for couples, I'd appreciate it if you left them in the comments. Adding their personalities and history is optional; I can do that part. Special thanks will be given to you if you give me a couple. I'm thinking of doing one or two more couples, so hurry!'' ''Stories: ''Firestrike & Beechwhisker'' Thanks to Misty for the names. Hurt So Good Firestrike has loved Beechwhisker for as long as he can remember. She's all he thinks about, but he doubts she'll ever feel the same way. As for Beechwhisker, she has her own doubts and fears, and doesn't think any tom would care for her once he got to know her, from a painful experience. Can two different cats ever come together soon enough to realize their true feelings for each other... before it's too late? Beautiful Usually, Beechwhisker never notices toms. She considers them friends; no more. But when a particular tom catches her attention, she begins to wonder if she might truly be falling in love. Firestrike isn't like most cats he's known though. Unlike what she's used to, he doesn't realize how amazing he is, and moreover, he seems to doubt that she and him could ever exist. She needs to convince him of her feelings for him by opening her heart to him, and risking it all. Is it worth it? ''Deersoul & Coaldust'' Thanks to Robo for the names. This Kiss Deersoul has had bad experiences with toms in her past. She doesn't trust them one bit after all she's been through. But when she starts to notice Coaldust, a kind and gentle tom in her Clan, she realizes not all toms are that bad. Some, in fact, are very special. Still, she can't bring herself to completely reject the sincere tom. Will she end up regretting her decision to let love reenter her heart?' Your Heart Is A Muscle When Coaldust finds himself falling for a pretty RainClan she-cat called Beechwhisker, he realizes he has a problem. She doesn't trust toms in general, and him in particular. To win her trust, he has to figure out why she's so cautious about their relationship, and convince him that he's worth it. Otherwise, he risks losing the only she-cat he's ever truly loved. ''Lightningblaze & Moonpetal'' Thanks to Strike for the names. Sweetie Flirty, beautiful, and bold, Moonpetal has never been afraid to state her mind and take charge. She also has no problem getting toms to fall in love with her- and then breaking their hearts. But when she sets her sights on Lightningblaze, she finds the toms oblivious to her advances. The worst part? Moonpetal realizes her feelings for him are much deeper then they should be. What's going on here? More Than A Memory Ever since he got to know Moonpetal a little better, Lightningblaze hasn't been able to get her out of his mind. But the gorgeous she-cat seems to have everything she could ever want; why would she wait around for a tom like him? He needs to find out how deep her feelings really are for him, risking heartbreak and failure, but doing it all for the one cat who means more to him then he could've ever dreamed. ''Poll:'' Which couple is your favorite? FirestrikeXBeechwhisker DeersoulXCoaldust LigtningblazeXMoonpetal Category:Songfics Category:Rainy's Fanfics Category:Kiss Category:Rainy's Songfics